


The Things You Do (You Do For Love)

by swaggybaggywonwoo (historiologies)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, established relationship booseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/pseuds/swaggybaggywonwoo
Summary: The prompt: "If it’s me, then it’s Seokboo! The only prompt I can think of is Seok sleeptalking/Seungkwan up @3am on fancafe but any will make me happy. Also acceptable are Verkwan Kwanhao or any other Boo ship I love them all"---Seokmin sleeptalks, Seungkwan loses sleep. Something has to be done.





	The Things You Do (You Do For Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support, Quinn! :) (I think it's you anyway? It is right?)
> 
> If y'all want more, like, explanation for certain things, let me know ^^

“Carrot cake.”

_Not again._

Look, truth be told, Seungkwan is deliriously happy. He’s never been happier in his life. He has a job that excites him, friends who adore him, a boyfriend who both supports him as he is and encourages him to be the best person he can be. There’s nothing more he can ask for.

“Bumblebees.”

Except maybe an uninterrupted night of sleep for once.

At the beginning, Seungkwan found it cute. Seokmin would mouth off random things he’d see in his dreams, and Seungkwan would spend a few handfuls of the evening watching his boyfriend mouth the weirdest things, impossibly endeared. He would listen for half an hour, then bury his face in the space between Seokmin’s neck and shoulder, hands curling into the other’s sides and legs tangling with his. It was comfortable, and wonderful, and often filled Seungkwan with, just, contentment and fulfillment.

That is, until he got a new job as a vocal coach and arranger for a music academy for kids. Seungkwan loved kids, so to be able to work with kids and helping them learn how to song was something of a dream job for him. He loved going in to work, was sad every time the kids said goodbye to him at the end of every session.

Unfortunately, the people who ran the company who employed him also required him to be at work at eight in the morning, which was fine for a Seungkwan who got eight hours of sleep. It was not so great for a Seungkwan who only got snatches of sleep in between his boyfriend’s spoken word diatribes.

His eyes flutter open when Seokmin mentions “cactus swamps” because it’s accompanied by a fairly distressed whimper.

Seungkwan sighs, not looking forward to the reality of falling asleep in between Molly Walsh’s and Harriet Green’s lessons later this afternoon, but his eyes soften when he hears little whines come out from Seokmin’s throat.

“Hey, shhhh, it’s okay, I got you,” he murmurs into the skin of Seokmin’s neck, warm underneath his sleep-wrinkled pajama top. “Don’t worry, I’m here.”

“M’love.”

“Hmm?”

“Love Kwannie. M’love.” At this, Seokmin’s noises settle into little snuffles of sleep, and Seungkwan’s insides have turned into mush.

 _You big baby. I love you too,_ Seungkwan thinks to himself. He sighs, and closes his eyes to go back to sleep. 

_I guess I can invest in earplugs instead._


End file.
